The Coming of New Days
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: As Rhea sees to it, all the gods are turned into children of various ages and sent to the mortal world. To be mortal children. Rated T to be safe.
1. Rhea did WHAT?

**A.N. This is my rewritten story of 'The Days That Never Came'! Welcome, new readers! Welcome back, old readers!**

**Disclaimed.**

Hestia sighed in exasperation as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

"MOTHER RHEA LOVED ME BEST!"

"YOU ONLY WEREN'T EATEN BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A ROCK, ROCK-FACE!"

"ATHENS IS MINE, POSEIDON! GET OVER IT!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN?!"

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

Hera seemed to come to her senses, "Zeus, do something about this!"

Zeus feebly stood up, "Everybody shut up!"

Nobody stopped.

"Oh well, I tried,"

"Get back up there!" Hera nudged him.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" he sounded very German.

"Dude," Apollo looked at him, "Did you slip into a German accent?"

The two very mature members of the Big Three, Poseidon and Hades, thought the moment was best to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey," Zeus turned to them, "Shut up,"

They continued laughing.

So, powered by anger, Zeus leapt upon them and started an all out brawl.

"This is so going on Hephaestus TV," said man stood up.

"Youtube here I come!" Hermes whooped.

* * *

"Annabeth," Percy looked back at her, amused, "Look what's on Hephaestus TV!"

"What?" Annabeth smiled while looking at the screen, her smile dropped, "What."

"Dad!" Percy complained.

* * *

The room filled with beautiful golden light, and then, like an angel, Mother Rhea landed on the floor.

"Um..." Zeus looked around, "What are you doing here, Mother?"

Rhea tried to calm her expression, "I've been watching you gods," she looked around the room, "All of the Solstice, you guys behave like children!"

"But we're not," Poseidon looked around the room, "So your estimation was wrong,"

Athena sighed angrily, "That's not true, Barnacle Beard, but good job on the big word!"

"Yeah," Hestia spoke up, "You guys really do have behavior problems,"

Hermes tried to shake it off, "Behavior problems, pfft. We're angels!"

He and Apollo smile brightly.

"Of all the times I seemingly have to scold you," Rhea talked to herself, "Why is this taking so long?" she re-directed her attention, "Since you gods act so much like children, you will be children. Dionysus, you will work full-time at the camp until I say otherwise,"

Dionysus suddenly woke up, "What?"

"You heard me,"

"Oh, man, it wasn't a dream," he fell back asleep, dreams plagued of all the upcoming work.

"Who will take after our jobs?" Athena looked for an exit, "I mean, we can't let still-untrustworthy minor gods take over! Also, all of us, children? That's a rather loose definition, who would take care of us? Where would we get money? Who can we trust? What would become of our powers?"

"ATHENA!" Rhea slammed her hands down in exasperation, "Enough, I've got it worked out! Everyone, will draw sticks, the mortal way, and I'll judge the ages based off of that!"

"Will other gods be in our age group?" Artemis wondered, looking at Apollo, "Or will we be alone?"

"Well..." Rhea thought about the details, "Most likely, everyone will be alone in there age group,"

"So," Hermes looked at her pockets, "Stick drawing?"

"Yep,"

"But I'm the unluckiest person in the world!" Hades complained.

"Whatever," Aphrodite looked up from her computer.

"What are you looking at, babe," Ares leaned over.

"New clothing for children," Aphrodite smiled.

So, the sticks were drawn.

Zeus drew the biggest stick.

Demeter drew the next.

Poseidon then got the next biggest.

Then Hera.

Athena was after that.

Apollo and Artemis got the next biggest, and weren't happy about it at all.

Hephaestus then.

Next Ares.

Aphrodite got the next.

Then Hestia.

Hades was the last.

"Told ya so," Hades crossed his arms childishly.

"Wow, dude," Hermes laughed.

"Of our powers," Zeus thundered dramatically.

"Drama Queen," Hades and Poseidon high-fived.

"Powers will be limited," Rhea thundered back, "But the powers will be untraceable by monsters, Hecate had been working on it. As for who will take your place, I'll be there, keeping all the minor gods in line, sounds good?"

"Well," Athena turned into a smart-aleck **(A.N. I don't like cursing anytime, because I don't know who's reading this. Aleck, means a**)**, "It doesn't, but we really don't have a choice, do we?"

"But," Rhea started to explain again, "You will be affected by things that you normally aren't of. It wouldn't be funny if it happened to someone you hate," she looked all of the gods in the eyes, "So if I here you make fun of a god because something that happened to them, I will be hearing about it,"

Rhea burst into light again, and the gods fell unconscious.

Some magic took place.

* * *

Chiron smiled, "Welcome back, Dionysus,"

"AHHHHH! IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

* * *

All the other gods woke up to a scream.

**A.N. Review!**


	2. From Waking Up to Breakfast

**A.N. I'm back, you lovely readers, thank you all those reviewers, too! It's the way I know what you people think of my story!**

**Disclaimed.**

"I HAVE A MATURING FIGURE!" Artemis wailed from her room.

"ENJOY IT!" Aphrodite shrieked, "I DON'T!"

"SHUT UP!" Hera's voice screeched.

"Voice of an angel," Zeus turned over in his sleep.

"EVERYONE PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS," the Voice of an Angel said, "WE NEED TO DISCUSS SOME THINGS!"

"Like what?" Apollo said dubiously while walking/stumbling down the hallway.

"Gee, I have no idea," Artemis put her finger on her chin, "Maybe because of our current condition,"

"WHAT?" Apollo shrieked and grabbed Aphrodite's mirror, "Oh, I look good,"

* * *

They were all gathered in the same room. For once, not fighting, much, and all looking expectant.

There were Zeus, age 18. Demeter, age 17. Poseidon, age 16. Hera, age 15. Hermes, age 14. Athena, age 13. Artemis and Apollo, ages 12. Hephaestus, age 11. Ares, age 10. Aphrodite, age 9. Hestia, age 8. And finally, Hades, age 7.

"So," Hera put all of her files in order, "So, we can all see our ages, obviously. Artemis and Apollo are the only ones the same age. Our house here is rather big, pool in backyard, fully stocked kitchen, two car garage, etc. Our bank funds is roughly 1 million dollars..."

"What?" Hermes spit our his drink, "One million?"

"Well," Hera interrupted, "With the amount of us living here, and all of our needs, it isn't much in comparison to anyone else,"

"Oh," his looks deflated.

"But still," Poseidon interrupted, "If you don't have a slide from your bedroom to the pool and you're a millionaire, you're not doing it right,"

"Because it would kill you to walk downstairs," Athena looked at him sarcastically.

"Yes, actually it would,"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus was getting a serious migraine.

"Usually he's not the one to yell like that," Hades flinched.

"We'll just have to wait until we get older..." Hera tried to get in again.

"We don't get older," Hermes looked up from his video game, "We level up,"

"You had an entire speech planned, didn't you?" Artemis sighed.

"And we just ruined it," Apollo laughed.

"Where did I go wrong," Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Athena looked up, "You realize parents like you complaining about younger generations just mean you did a crappy job at parenting,"

"You got BURNED," Hermes pointed out, "Big Z!"

"Don't call me that," Zeus looked up.

Poseidon stood up, "So all this 'meeting' has produced is just Zeus getting burned, gods ruining Hera's speech and discovering that Hades is a midget?"

"Hey!" said god yelled indignantly.

"Yes," everyone agreed.

"It's like they didn't hear me," Hades crossed his arms childishly.

"I think it's affecting him," Hephaestus whispered.

"But when school does start," Zeus raised his voice, "Hera saying something about expecting good grades, I personally could care less,"

"Be a role model!" Hera scolded.

"How do you people expect good grades when we all," Poseidon gestured to everyone but Athena, "Push on pull doors?"

"Okay, daddy," Athena grinned in Poseidon's face.

"Hey!" Poseidon complained.

"Sorry I offended you," Athena turned back, "I didn't really think you'd get it,"

...

"HEY!"

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

"So," Ares looked across the table, "Breakfast, I won't do it. And if you recommend me, you'll get a hatchet in the head,"

Athena stared at him, "Have you ever looked at someone speak," she narrated for everyone else, "And wonder who ties there shoes for them,"

"I'LL MAKE BREAKFAST," The Big 3 sisters, Demeter, Hestia and Hera sprang up.

"Why I'll," Ares reached behind him.

Hermes had already stolen his weapon, though.

"I would send you a nasty look," Athena sneered, "But I see you already have one,"

"I'll duct tape your mouths shut," Zeus complained.

They shut up.

"Cereal!" Demeter cheered.

'Other stuff will be coming,' Hestia mouthed behind her.

"I saw that in the mirror, Hestia!" Demeter shrieked.

But first, she put a bowl of Cheerios in front of Hades, "Eat it," she said threateningly.

"Um..." Hades looked nervously up at her.

"Eat it,"

"No,"

"Eat it,"

"No,"

"Eat it,"

"No,"

"Eat it,"

"No,"

"EAT IT!" Demeter yelled frustrated.

Hades absentmindedly picked up a Cheerio.

Demeter walked away with a look that read 'Success,'

"How are we going to survive?" Hera asked.

"More like when will this be over," Apollo complained.

**A.N. Another chapter, just had to get my creative juices flowing. **

**Lolsotrue. **

**Rick Riordan. **

**Makings of my life.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Twinnies Tournament

**A.N. Okay guys, I know it has been a while since I've updated so I apologize, but here this is! :)**

**Disclaimed.**

"So," Ares looked around, bored, "What are we supposed to do while we're here?"

"Well there's school," Athena said happily when she saw everyone's flinches, "But since that won't start for a little bit, we could do loads of things,"

"I'm going to the shooting range," Artemis stood up and walked towards her room to get ready.

"Don't you think we should hang out together, try to leave earlier?" Hermes complained.

Artemis continued walked.

"Let it go," Hera told him.

"I'M GOING TOO!" Apollo skidded after her.

"Someone go with them," Athena said.

"Why?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow cockily at her.

"Because they both look to be about twelve at a shooting range, might not end so well Barnacle Breath," Athena snapped back.

"Zeus, go," Hera commanded.

No one moved.

"Zeus, go,"

...

"ZEUS, GO NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" he ran towards his room.

Soon enough, the three were ready to go. Zeus wore a pair of dark blue pair of jeans, wearing a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt down the middle.

Apollo was wearing black skinny jeans and a too-big bright yellow t-shirt. His blond hair was still in a mess from the morning.

Artemis wore jeans and a camo-t-shirt. Her hair was french braided.

They got to the shooting range and Apollo and Artemis began to have a very heated archery competition against one another.

Zeus sighed, "I've seen you do this before, why do you need to practice?"

Artemis looked behind her for a brief moment, but still got a bulls-eye, "We practice so we can get better,"

"And we're competing for prde and dignity," Apollo yelled back.

"Well, now this is interesting," Zeus leaned forward, "What are the stakes of your little competition?"

"Here, how about this," Artemis yelled back, "The loser has to have painted fingernails and toenails!"

"But you're a girl," Apollo complained, "How is that punishment?!"

"You'd be the one painting it, and I don't like nail polish,"

"It's a deal!"

Zeus leaned back and watched them shoot targets one after another.

Eventually, Apollo's bounced off of the board.

"Little sister cheated," He declared shooting her a glare.

"I'm older than you," she smirked, "Dad, back me up,"

"Yeah, Apollo," he looked at his son, "you're younger, live with it,"

"But dad!" he complained.

"Where's the nearest place that sells nail polish?" Artemis looked around.

"I know the cheapest!" Zeus declared.

"Where?" Artemis asked.

"Aphrodite's room!"

"Oh," Artemis could've sworn she'd have been smarter than that, "No matter, come on Apollo!"

She grabbed both of his hands and dragged him towards the exit.

"Daddy!" Apollo's voice squeaked.

"You're so lucky Ares didn't hear that," Artemis laughed.

Zeus chuckled and followed them.

* * *

"You're back!" Hera greeted them as they came in.

"You really should eat cereal," they heard Demeter, "If you had cereal, you wouldn't be so tiny!"

"I'm not small!" came Hades's indignant voice.

Artemis dragged Apollo through the door, "Aphrodite! I need your help with something!"

"Finally looking for a man!" she smirked, "Hmm, I need a man who..."

"You look nine," Athena told her, "No one's interested,"

"Hey!"

"Just," Artemis broke into the fight, "Come help me paint his nails,"

Aphrodite's eyes got big, "Follow me!" she squealed with delight.

Ares laughed, "What's that all about?"

"He lost a bet," Zeus looked at the door they disappeared in pointedly.

* * *

In the depths of Aphrodite's room, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite were surrounded my various nail polishes, glitter, closets, and hot pink.

"Can it at least be yellow?" Apollo complained, "Bright like the sun,"

"No," Artemis looked at him.

Aphrodite handed her one of his hands and a bottle of silver nailpolish.

Artemis slyly picked up a bright pink bottle too.

"Really?" Apollo loudly complained. He began pulling his hands away from the two girls.

"I'll get the restraints," Aphrodite muttered darkly.

"W-What?" Apollo shivered.

He knew why no one wanted to get their makeover done here.

A COUPLE MOMENTS LATER

"This is outrageous!" Apollo screamed in protest.

"This is more fun than I expected," Artemis smirked while painting his nails.

* * *

"Are they alright?" Poseidon looked at the door, "They're is a lot of screaming,"

Athena looked at him, "And just what did you expect?"

"Point taken,"

Apollo came out of Aphrodite's room worse for wear. His breathing was quick and his face was flushed a red color. His wrists had marks from where the girl's had grasped it.

"Come on! Man up!" Ares yelled at him.

Apollo glared then made his way over to the couch. He laid down, not realizing his was draped over Hephaestus, Hermes and Demeter.

"Let me see," Demeter took one of his wrist and looked at the nail Aphrodite had done, they were all bright pink with a silver moon, silver arrow, and many other representations of Artemis. The one Artemis had done looked worse to say, but it got the point across. It was silver with bright pink writing.

The word 'lil' took up three fingers, meaning little. Then on the fourth finger was the number 1 and then after that a heart.

It basically said 'little one' with a heart after that.

"See how much your sister cares for you?" Demeter showed Apollo.

Hephaestus and Hermes smirked/snorted.

Apollo looked incredibly annoyed, his face flushing an even brighter shade of red in either anger or embarrassment.

"Well," Ares smirked, "I'm not bored anymore,"

**A.N. That's a wrap! Please review!**


End file.
